


Things that go Hump in the Night

by SqueeCountry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sleepovers, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeCountry/pseuds/SqueeCountry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver joins Felicity at her place for some wind-down time after a night out Arrow-ing, and is forced to stay the night. They have a lovely time until Oliver makes it sorta weird by being obtuse. Felicity rallies and enjoys the benefits of Oliver being in the next room. Because he's hot and she knows it.<br/>Takes places sometime between Season 2 and Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go Hump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to pirating season 2 of Penny Dreadful. I tried to pick something that would have been on TV during the summer before Arrow Season 3. I have not seen Penny Dreadful season 2 (I loved S1 but am way behind) so I completely made up all the ghouls mentioned below. My apologies to the Penny Dreadful fans for the lame imagined plot.  
> As ever, I own nothing.

It had been a long day before Oliver came around to Felicity’s town-house. There was a Queen Consolidated product launch in the afternoon, followed by a dinner with Thea. Now, at 10 pm Felicity was listening through the comms as Oliver finished up with a Vertigo lab in the Glades.

“Dealt with.” 

“As a Las Vegan, I can confidently say ‘dealt with’ is not the appropriate term. From the heat-signature I’m seeing on the sats, you more like demolished the whole building Oliver. Fire and police have been dispatched, you better high-tail it.”

“The place was empty of people and I was sure the fire would be contained.”  
“I’m not exaggerating, Oliver, the block is lit up like Satan’s Lite-brite.” Felicity thought she heard a slight chortle coming through the comms. “ Thanks for the heads up on the police presence, Felicity. I’m en route back.” 

“Sounds good. I’ve got a Carmenere about to take its first breath in celebration of crossing off the last item on this week’s to-do list. How about I order some Chinese as a booze sponge?”  
“There’s really nothing else on tonight?” asked Oliver as he headed towards his motorcycle parked in a Glades alley.

“Nada, my friend. Are you aching for some justice? We could tackle lost library books? Because I can get that list. However, full disclosure; I have some serious late fines for The Long Earth and I just cannot find it. Go easy on me!”

Oliver smiled to himself as he put on his helmet. “I’ll give you a pass this once. Can you order an extra black bean broccoli?” Felicity hummed in the affirmative and Oliver told her to expect him in 15 min, then hopped on his motorcycle.

It was more like three quarters of an hour before Oliver let himself into Felicity’s place. He harrumphed as he came in, dumped his coat and began washing machine grease off his hands at her kitchen sink.

“My tire was flat. Fuck! I can’t make it back to the mansion on the spare, so I parked it in your basement by your Mini. Is it cool if i stay here tonight? I’ll call Digg in the morning for a ride. I don’t want to spoil his night off.”

“That sucks Oliver. Of course you can stay here, you know where your stuff is.” commiserated Felicity pointing to the linen closet where the spare sheets for the sofa and a small kit of Oliver’s toothbrush and deodorant lived. “I think I have a clean shirt of yours from the last time you stayed. Lavender fresh, just as you like it.”

Oliver smiled at her and let out a long breath as he dried his hands. “How about that Michelin starred dinner you promised me?”

 

Felicity poured two generous glasses of the Carmenere and spread the take-out boxes on her coffee table. Oliver put his hands on his hips, “Felicity, you really are the world’s best sidekick.” She flicked the tea-towel at his chest, but she grinned at the cheesey compliment. “Just don’t get too used to it, or I’ll start sending you out on kitten-stuck-in-tree calls.”

The two of them ate and chatted about the press response to the QC product announcement, the recent haul of thugs they took into the Starling PD and creeped Diggle’s new videos of his daughter Sarah, crawling,

“It’s so nice that Diggle has a family now.” cooed Felicity as she opened the second bottle of wine. “I hope we can take some of the burden for him now he has something more important than Starling City in his life.”

Oliver looked down into his glass. “Is having a family more important than Starling City?”  
“Uh, to Dig and Lyla it is.” asserted Felicity. She furrowed her brow. “Do you not think so? Don’t you want that for him?”

Oliver tried looking Felicity in the eye but the intensity of her gaze caused him to look out the window after a couple of seconds.  
“I suppose it just feels like this mission of ours is never going to end. That there isn’t room for anything else in our lives other than working for the betterment of Starling City. Felicity, we have to balance separate lives. Me; Queen Consolidated CEO, Starling City Vigilante Clean-Up Squad.” And a few other lives between those, he thought.

“Speak for yourself, sad-sack. I am perfectly able to pull off a promising and fulfilling career as a fake Executive Assistant by day, brilliant IT hacker by night… and Starling City Vigilante evening activity planner by ….other night.” She said, as she waved her hand to the table of empty takeout containers on the kitchen table. 

Oliver grinned curiously at her and rested his head against the back of her sofa.  
“I'm just starting to get tired of it, Felicity. We’re doing good work on the streets here, and the Glades has calmed down.”

“And the good citizens thank you.” interrupted Felicity. Oliver clinked his glass against hers as acknowledgement. “I suppose I’m just wondering what to expect after I’ve slowed down some parts of my life. What will come next?”

Felicity’s breathing slowed down noticeably and he could feel her eyes on him, “What do you want to do next?” she asked quietly.  
“ I don’t know. I really don’t.” Oliver replied. Felicity turned back to her vegetable chow mein.  
“I want to want things for myself. I just don’t know how to go about it.”

She stopped mid mouthful and looked at Oliver for a second before speaking. “What do you mean when you say you want things, Oliver? Do you want to want things or do you actually want things, concrete things? Because last time we touched on this subject you said clearly that you didn’t want to be with someone. So are you talking about learning a new deadly skill, or maybe implementing a new QC clean tech? Or are you looking to share your life with a new someone.” 

To Oliver, Felicity looked slightly angry. This conversation wasn’t going the way he had intended.  
“Not someone new,” he murmured. “I just want to be happy. I think. I want to know what that means for me.”

Felicity drained her glass and got up off the sofa. “Happiness doesn’t always mean getting what you want Oliver. Some of us can be happy settling for what we can get.” She leaned back against the counter and looked at the floor. “And some of us change what we want.” She blushed completely and played with her hands. 

Oliver cleared his throat but didn’t know what to say. He was feeling so disappointed but he couldn’t clearly process why. 

“Well, in the meantime,” he said with a forced smile, “ I believe you have a tub of frozen happiness in your fridge. How about we both settle for that?”

Felicity perked up and headed for the Strawberry ice cream in the freezer. “You read my mind! Hey - do you wanna check out season 2 of Penny Dreadful?” she was hoping he’d say yes so they could change the subject.

“Felicity, that isn’t even out yet. We just finished season 1 a few months ago.”  
“Um, who do you think you’re talking too? Honestly! I'm insulted.” she exclaimed with mock-annoyance as she grabbed her tablet and plopped the ice cream down in front of him.

“My friend at the production studio in Dublin lost all the soundtrack files for this season, and as thanks for bailing him out of what would have been a disastrous IT fail, he sent me the first 6 episodes of the season. “ Her fingers were at her tablet, calling up the files and streaming them to her TV. “Not even the critics have this yet. You just have to promise -” Felicity spun around to face Oliver, finger wagging 3 inches from his face, “ promise! - not to breathe a word of this to anyone. My reputation is at stake. And my friend’s job of course.”

He arched an eyebrow and poked her shoulder with his index finger, “Why Miss Smoak, have you turned to piracy when my back is turned?”  
“Hold it there you hypocrite! I don’t remember you complaining about my pirate ways when I got my hands on Game of Thrones last season. You spent the whole Spring spoiling it for Digg. You know you could just read the goddamn books!”  
He put his hands up in surrender and motioned to the TV. “Let’s do it.”  
“Gon’ do it, do it, do it.” she rapped softly. He waited for her to be embarrassed by her remark, but she didn’t seem to clue in. 

Three hours later, the pair of them were sitting ramrod straight on the sofa, mouths open and pulses racing. Penny Dreadful was terrifying. 

“What the fuck?!” breathed Oliver. “I do not scare easily..” “Mmm-mmn, you do not, Sir.” she interrupted. “But I am totally freaking the fuck out.” Oliver continued, “Victorian mummy ghost possession? NOT OK Timothy Dalton!”

“Ok, I cannot possibly watch another episode, Oliver. I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Felicity squeaked and turned off the TV. It was late, they were both far too on edge to do anything else, and they both had stuff to do the next day. 

“Um. The Arrow’s sidekick better not tell Digg, but I am going to sleep with all the lights on tonight.” Felicity smiled, “Sure thing, boss. But everyone at QC will know.”

Oliver cocked his head, “And what exactly will they know? That the CEO slept over at his EA’s house one night? The lights-on might not be the part of the story people focus on, Felicity.”  
Felicity rolled her eyes at him as she turned on the lights in her own room. 

“As your EA, will you be requiring put-down service? Oh I'm sorry, I meant turndown service?” Felicity batted her eyelashes as she cooed campily at him from her bedroom doorway.  
He put his hands around his mouth and stage whispered, “Boooo!” at her, across the living room.

Oliver grabbed the bed-in-a-bag from the closet and went about setting himself up. Felicity had changed into her standard weekend jammies - baggy J Crew boxer shorts she ended up not giving to the last guy she dated and a broken in MIT t-shirt. 

She was brushing her teeth when she noticed that Oliver had properly stripped down for bed. Pants off, shirt off, socks…. on. Well, ok…she thought. She was still brushing her teeth as she watched Oliver’s back in all its glory, scars dancing on his muscles, shoulders as broad as all get-out. It was so different to see outside of the atmosphere of the Foundry. More personal somehow. She was still brushing her teeth when Oliver turned towards her and put his hands on his hips, right above where his pointy V-hip muscles made those amazing indentations. And she was still brushing when Oliver walked towards her and waved a hand in front of her eyes. “Felicity -? earth to Felicity?”

“What?!” She stammered as she realized she’d been caught staring. Oliver moved to wipe down the toothpaste splatter she had spat onto his chest.  
“You’ve been standing there brushing your teeth for about 5 minutes.”  
“I have a very dirty mouth!” she said and then instantly regretted it.

Oliver laughed out loud and went into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. She spat into the sink and avoided his eyes and said ‘Goodnight, Oliver. I hope you don’t get bitten by any zombie werewolves or other horrible creatures of the night. Mwaha haha!”

He spat into the sink and shrugged his shoulders - “Why would you say that? Now I’m going to have nightmares! See if I come and rescue you from necromancers why don’t you. You’re on your own tonight!”

“HA!” exclaimed Felicity triumphantly as the rain started on her roof. She felt instantly humbled by her false bravado. “Goodnight Oliver, sleep tight. Seriously.”

“Goodnight, Felicity. Thanks for letting me stay over tonight.”  
“Not a problem my friend, you can stay over me any time. Stay over with me. At my place. Any time. I don’t even need to be here. Whatever. Goodnight.”

She closed her bedroom door behind her but could still hear Oliver finishing up in the main room. He’d stayed over many times before, most out of necessity, but it had been a while since they had a low-key night in on purpose. She liked the idea of Oliver in the next room, and found that it was only half because she was goddamn terrified of Penny Dreadful brain-eating bugs taking over her body. That was so gross. The other half of liked the thrill of knowing Oliver was in the next room and mostly unclothed. 

Damn, girl! That is a hot man out there. she thought as she heard him land on the sofa. The rain should cool you down though, so she opened her bedroom window to better hear it land on the roofs.

After 45 minutes, Felicity was still tossing and turning in her bedroom. She would occasionally also hear Oliver in the living room, thrashing about on the sofa cushions. She thought about getting up to see if he was still as amped up as she was. But what then, Felicity? What is your next move? Suggesting you both go get breakfast at 4 am? 

She was exhausted but too exhausted to sleep. Craaap! What am I supposed to do? Felicity wrapped her arms around her face then around her chest. She rubbed her left boob and gave it a satisfying squeeze. Yup, that’s what I need. 

She looked to her bedroom door and to her night table. She was suddenly very glad for the loud rainfall outside, as the storm would surely drown out any sounds her tricked-out vibrator might make. Thunder started rolling in the distance and she took it as a sign to do whatever it would take to fall asleep that night. 

She smiled in the darkness as she took out her hot pink Soraya magic wand. It was the best birthday present she ever got herself.  
“What’s a birthday without an orgasm?” her MIT roommate always used to tell her, and shortly thereafter Felicity decided it was no birthday at all. 

She turned on the Soraya and wondered if she should take one last peek at the shirtless Oliver, lying in her home before she made a withdrawal from her Spank Bank. No- too risky, she decided.  
Felicity summoned the image of his taught back and shoulders in her mind as she ran the fingers of one hand down under her shorts and into her curly hair. Her other hand teased her breast gently, fingertips circling her nipple. Her lower hand slipped a middle finger along the slit to her crotch several times, feeling the gathering wetness. Felicity gently parted her folds and drew her two fingers up and down each side, gently spreading her juices around her sex. She heard Oliver turn over again in the living room and punch his pillow. His exasperated ‘Fuck this!” was audible from where she is. I’m going to use that… thought Felicity dreamily. 

Felicity rubbed her fingers more quickly up and down her folds, dipping one finger into her opening and applying slow pressure to her wall . She squirmed a little as she kneaded a breast and played some imaginary footage in her head….  
*Oliver moving around her living room in the clothes he came in…. watching the TV and knocking over the General Tso’s carton with his foot as he perfunctorily strips down to his grey-washed underpants… *  
What the fuck! Felicity slapped her forehead as she paused what she’s doing. Ok, reboot. Tonight was too good an opportunity to pass up. Use it or lose it. 

*Oliver, making direct eye contact with her as he came in bearing yet another bottle of Lafite Rothschilde. He’s wearing his green leather jacket that smells of metal and musk. *  
Felicity was feeling much more into this fantasy, and she ground herself into her fingers and reached for the vibrator with the other. 

*”Felicity, I had such a nice time with you tonight. Watching TV, eating chinese food, talking about all your recent programming projects. I want to do it again sometime soon.” Imaginary Oliver undid his belt and slowly removed it while stepping slowly towards Felicity. “I want to want to do it again sometime. I want to want to do it. I want things. “ You’re an idiot. But you’re fucking hot and most of the time, you’re my idiot," she imagined saying to him. *

She turned on her vibrator and danced its tip along the edges of her opening and lost her train of thought as the vibrating surfaces touched her clit. She arched her back and twisted her nipple. The rain mercifully drowned out the sound of her sex toy and moans.

*You’re a beautiful, sexy, heroic idiot who should be wanting me! “Oh, but Felicity, I do want you.” Imaginary Oliver popped his top pants button with one hand and his pants fell down a bit to show the impressive bulge of his erection. “I want to be with you, to hold you, to save Starling with you and be by your side as your revolutionize internet security programs…” he walked closer to her *

Felicity bucked against her vibrator and began to slip the phallus into her vagina. The vibrations gave her the most intense tightness she’d felt all night. 

*”I want to ply you with great wine, and rub my fingers against the curve of your breast, nibble at your neck, get my wang on you several times weekly unless you’re too tired of course. Then I will just caress your ass until you fall asleep. Shirts on, lights off. We’ll live your dream.”  
Felicity’s imagination let Oliver drop his pants completely and he put his hands down the front of his boxer briefs. *

She fully inserted the vibrator into her vagina and thrashed around as the toy touched her deep walls and her clit at the same time. Bless technology! she was so close to coming. She just wanted to hang on long enough for her to go all out.

*Imaginary Oliver reached towards her and held his dick in his hand - she just couldn’t conjure up a version of it in her fantasy for some reason - and whispered her name.* She comes so hard all around her vibrator and hand and screamed out her orgasm as the loudest thunderclap erupted in her backyard and rattled her windows. A second later her bedroom door whipped open and Oliver was standing in her room, framed in light.  
“Felicity! What happened?”

As a reflex, she held her buzzing vibrator in front of her as a weapon, then realization dawned and she stuffed it under the covers as Oliver walked over to close her window. Felicity shut off the sex toy and practically threw it into her bedside table and slammed the drawer shut. Oliver, startled by the noise, looked around the room. She assured him it’s only the wind.

“I heard you scream, are you ok?” he said as he sits at the opposite end of her bed.  
“Bad dreams. Couldn’t sleep,” she responded, panting slightly. “Storm. Wind, like I said. You know, the trifecta of insomnia cliches. I will never be watching horror before going to bed again.”

“You scared the crap out of me, Felicity.” his voice was soft and sounded strained. “I thought something was going on in here.” She shook her head, wondering if he suspected what was really going down in here.

“I couldn’t sleep either. I’ve been tossing and turning and having these horrible images. I feel so restless.” he dropped his chin to his chest. 

“Well, I’m feeling pretty relaxed now, to be honest.” and she was. Her sex coma was 5 minutes away. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and caught the faint whiff of her juices on her fingers. Oh crap. His ninja senses better not pick up on that. 

Oliver looked at her thoughtfully. “Are you going to be able to sleep ok?”  
Drowsiness catching up with her, Felicity murmured. “Yep, how about you?”  
She felt, more than saw, Oliver shrug. “How about you sleep here with me? My sleepiness is contagious and you can stave off the Frankenstein clones…” she patted the bed next to her and barely heard Oliver ask, “You sure?”  
“Yes, just sleeeep.” Oliver contemplated her offer. 

He was dying to fall asleep and her bed looked much more welcoming than her sofa. Her hair was still in its loose braid and it was draped across the pillow next to him. She was beautiful to him even in the dark. He wanted to sleep next to her. Was this something he was going to let himself have? Just to see what it felt like to be with her, even if it was only out of the kindness of her heart. 

She was already softly snoring when he made his decision a few seconds later. He lay back onto the empty half of her bed and let himself just imagine this was his life. He fell asleep 3 minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in a notebook for a while until I got up the nerve to post it. It is un-beta'd. Reviews welcome!


End file.
